


A pap, és a "vőlegény"

by SassyMeg



Series: Szülinapi Destiel [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "vőlegény"!Dean, Alternatív Univerzum - modern setting, Alternatív világegyetem - modern felfogás, Boldog végkifejlet, Cas kilép az egyházból & boldogan él házasként Deannel, Cas világgá megy-Dean keresi, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Félreértések tisztázása, Happy Ending, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, félreértés, pap!Castiel, utalás gay anál szexre-nem részletezett gay anál szex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Tartalom:Castielt félrevezetik, ezért hátrahagyja lakóhelyét, elköltözik, majd papnak áll egy kis közösségben. Itt találja meg hosszú évek után a szerelme, Dean Winchester. Tisztázza a félreértést, majd eléri Casnél, hogy újra vele tartson, s nemcsak egy útra, hanem egész hátralévő életébe, hogy immár egy pár lehessenek.Ez egy ajándék fic Dean Winchester szülinapjára! Happy B-Day, Dean! ;)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel / Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: Szülinapi Destiel [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219334
Kudos: 18





	A pap, és a "vőlegény"

**Author's Note:**

> Megjegyzés:  
> Arra gondoltam, lesz időm még megírni a ficet, Dean születésnapjára, mikor 17-én befejeztem a második karácsonyi ficemet. ((Mellesleg, most visszaolvasva vettem észre, hogy a rendszer elnyelt egy darabot Dean, és Cas párbeszédjéből a Minden, amit karácsonyra akarok, az TE vagy-ból, és azt pótoltam.)) Ezt terveztem, de Chuck nálam is mást gondolt. Hogy milyen vicces lenne, ha "megajándékozna" egy kis felső légúti huruttal. A manduláim akkorák lettek, mint a kocsi kerék, vastagon bevonva, és olyan fájdalmat okozva, hogy négy napig kedvem/erőm sem volt mozogni. Csak feküdtem, mint egy darab fa. Enni nem is ettem, inni is alig, mert fájt, mint a son of a bitch! Ötödik napon lettem úgy-ahogy jobban, és közben annyi nyák jött fel belőlem, hogy azon gondolkodtam, honnan a fenéből szivárog fel az egész? Alig tudtam aludni, viszont cserében olyan színes, élénk képeket láttam, mikor percekre becsuktam a szemem, mint mikor valaki be van tépve! Az egész ficet szinte videóként láttam magam előtt! Máskor is jöttek félálomban ötletek, de sosem így egyben, kicsit ijesztő is volt. A legviccesebb az volt, amikor az egyik "szellem" megjegyezte, mikor segítséget kértem spirituális szinten: "Mi történt? (közben láttam, hogy a vörösen gyulladt torkomat látja) Hm. Ilyet csak nagyon durva, péniszes behatolásnál szoktam látni. Nem, ez annál is csúnyább. Csak egy sima torok gyulladás."   
> Oké, az embernek, ha nem alszik (mert nem tud), és koplal, meg alig iszik (mert szintén nem tud a fájdalomtól) fura látomásai lesznek. Bármit hallottam (például, ha nem tudok aludni, beteszem a Harry Potter részeit, aztán hagy menjen), az agyam gyártott a hallott szöveghez képeket. Nyilván, módosult a tudatállapotom. Szóval, ez most egy ilyen drog nélküli, drog látomásos fic. :) Ezt csak ezért bocsátom előre, hogy kábé így keressen bárki logikát az általam leírtakban. Nyugi, azért lesz. Hiszen vannak lyukak, amiket pótolni kell.   
> Köszönöm, ha végig olvastad a hagymázas látomásaim, és ennek eredményeként a Destieljét. :D

***  
Mindenki halkan beszélgetve állt, ült, várva, hogy elkezdődhessen a szertartás, amikor egy vádló hang hasított a levegőbe:  
\- A papunk meghuppintotta a vőlegényt!

Ha eddig csendnek nevezhettük a fenn álló állapotot, akkor mostantól az idő is megdermedt. 

Végül is ez az állítás igaz volt, sőt a közbeszólás is meg lett tervezve. Hogy hogyan? Ahhoz vissza kell menni kissé főszereplőink tini korába.

Akkoriban Dean volt az egyetlen, aki barátkozott a kissé különc Cassel, és megvédte mindenkitől. Tudta, hogy Cas a saját neméhez vonzódik, de nem érdekelte, sőt. Inkább örült neki, mert akkor Cas csakis az övé lesz egyszer, ebben egészen biztos volt.

Ám, a kék szemű fiú nem volt könnyű eset, s egy bálon aztán megfordult minden, mielőtt még egyáltalán komoly lehetett volna. 

Anna Milton meg akarta Deant szerezni, de a fiút nem érdekelte, ezért azt tervelte ki, hogy elkábítja, levetkőzteti Deant, aztán vadul lovagol rajta meztelen, miközben Casnek küld egy SMS-t (Dean telefonjáról). Amikor pedig Cas megérkezett, fel sem tűnt neki, hogy a barátja nincs magánál, csak megfordult, és elrohant.

Mikor Dean másnap megtudta mi történt, felpofozta Annát, és sürgősen keresni kezdte Cast, de nem akadt a nyomára.

***

Évek teltek el, mire egy apró városban mégis rábukkan Dean, mint a hitközség oszlopára, de tudja, hogy Cas csak úgy, soha nem állna vele szóba, ezért a barátaival különös tervet eszelnek ki. Bejelentkeznek Castielhez esküvőre. Természetesen Dean a vőlegény, és így muszáj lesz, hogy mégis beszéljen vele, nem játszhat semmi sértődöttet. 

Dean ideges, mert tudja, hogy milyen tud lenni Cas, ha rossz szavakat használ. Ezért zavartan vigyorogva az első, ami az eszébe jut, azt mondja:  
\- Padre, mi a véleménye a férfiak közti anális szexről? 

Mivel Cas csak lesújtóan néz rá, ezért tovább beszél:  
\- Tudja? Szép... gömbölyű... feszes... harapnivaló... hátsórész...

Belebonyolódott, de nem tud kijönni belőle. Cas egy darabig még figyeli, majd ráförmed:  
\- Mit képzelsz Dean? Utoljára kufircolnál velem, hogy utána elvehesd a kint rád váró nőt? Nem veszek részt ilyesmiben!

Dean végre magára talál.  
\- Nem, Cas. Először is: Anna becsapott téged. Bekábított, és úgy adta elő a kis magánszámát. Még csak nem is voltam harcra kész, de magamról sem tudtam. Másodszor: rengeteget kerestelek. Kint az a lány a legjobb barátom, mellesleg leszbikus, és az egyik "tanúnk" már amúgy is a felesége. Csak segíteni jött. Harmadszor: (és ez a legfontosabb) Nem én hágnám meg az édes kis segged, hanem TE az enyémet!

Azzal Dean letépte magáról a sztripper szmokingot, majd merészen odament a szemközti fotelba, és hátradőlve, felhúzott lábaival - mondhatni - felkínálta magát régi szerelmének. Szerencséjére ennek Cas sem tud ellenállni, bár megrémült kissé, amikor felrángatta a fotelból, de csak a szomszéd szoba ágyáig ment a vonszolása, s itt aztán megtörténik a dolog, (kétszer - vadul, majd kissé lassabban is) amiről az előbb Dean csak hadovált.

Mivel Dean előkészítette magát, nem lesz vicces járása. Mindketten felöltöznek. Amikor visszaérnek a templomba, akkor hangzik el a fenti mondat Ash szájából, de eleve ez volt a terv, mivel erre Cas, Dean, és a tanúk felháborodnak, és elküldik az összegyűlt násznépet. Így nem tudják, hogy az álesküvő - nyilván - nem is történik meg. 

Másnap Cas kilépett az egyházból, összeházasodtak Californiában, és Kansas olyan részére költöztek, ahol van lmbtq közösség, gay bar, és persze pride.  
Boldog párként élnek végre együtt. Sok évet kell behozniuk.

\--- The End ---

01.25.2020. Saturday 15:47

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a különleges körülmények között született Destielem, akkor hálás lennék egy kudos gomb nyomásáért. :) Köszi. <3


End file.
